Rhonda ruins a Super Bowl party!
Today's story is a crazy mish-mash of Super Bowl Shenanigans! Rhonda, the most hated woman in Boston, crashes Dylan Harper's Super Bowl party (as she had crashed his New Year's Eve party) and again proceeds to make a ruin of the festivities! This angers Allegra and she vows vengeance! She provides vengeance with the first appearance of Rhonda's ex, her younger brother, Ben! Also making her first bow is Abbott relative and Ben and Allegra's mother, Anne! Scene One Background: Dylan's townhouse. Football fever has gripped Louisburg Square, and the Harper family is no exception. This evening, most of the family are watching the Super Bowl featuring the Patriots (of which the Harpers are big fans) and the Seahawks (which the Harpers despise and hope to see them lose in a big way). The kids are at Anyssa's house, where they are staying overnight. Most of the people in the living room are mainly those of Dylan's closest friends. Libby, Sheila, Adam, Eric, Shane, Allen, Shawn, Audra, Derick and Roger are watching along with Dylan. Wendy, Dylan's stepmother, was visiting Vivienne and Julia. Also there are Anngelique, AJ, Jamie, Jeff and Allegra. Along the one end of the living room wall was an assortment of chips, dip, and other kinds of food, prepared by the household staff of Dylan. ALLEGRA: Wow! You know how to put out the spread, you did an awesome job. DYLAN: Well, thank the cook and the domestic staff for that one, Allegra. After all, THEY did the work. But I am glad you think so. ALLEGRA: It's very good. DYLAN: I am glad you like. ERIC: Thanks for having me and Shane over, Dyl. DYLAN (grinning): Not a problem, Eric. As I often say, we do for family. SHANE: You certainly do, Dyl. DYLAN: Besides, you two are my cousin and my brother. Why wouldn't I? (Eric and Shane give Dylan a huge hug) ANNGELIQUE: I have heard that Ben is looking to move to Boston, Allegra? ALLEGRA: Yeah, he has been talking about moving here. He's kind of fed up with living in Marshall City, since Mom and I live here now, and I think it would be nice to have my brother around again. DYLAN: That is awesome, Allegra. I've seen your mom around Beacon Hill. She's quite a nice woman. When she moved in, she immediately pitched into being a part of the neighborhood. She is Aunt June's good friend. JEFF (concurring): I agree, Allegra. I think it would be good for you two to be close again. Has he looked into any specific area? ALLEGRA: Not quite. He was looking at the St. Botolph Street area, not that far from Downtown. DYLAN: That sounds good to me. Some nice places on St. Botolph. That is where Jay Morrison lives. ALLEGRA: Wait a minute, you know Jay Morrison? DYLAN: Yep, I do. He is an attorney who works out of the Public Defenders office. His aunt Adrienne is married to my Aunt Veronica. ALLEGRA: Oh yeah, I remember that now. They were at a benefit at the Fairmount, weren't they? DYLAN: Yes, my aunts are very much the public faces of the Harper family anymore. ALLEGRA: I forgot, your dad is dead. DYLAN: Yeah, Dad and Mom, that is Wendy, were the public faces of the family, until he passed on. Then after that, Aunt Veronica and Aunt Adrienne took up the slack. Aunt Michelle does some photo ops, and then Sheila and I do so as well anymore. Since Sheila and I are co-CEO's at Harper Industries, we do our share of public appearances. ALLEGRA: Wow. Your dad would have loved this party. DYLAN: Yeah, he would have loved it indeed. He was very much a football fan. We had Season-tickets for the Patriots for many years. ALLEGRA: That is wonderful. He loved parties, eh? LIBBY: He certainly did, Allegra. Mr. Harper was one of the biggest backers of the Patriots. (Enter: Sheila. She is worried.) DYLAN: Hi, Sheila. Something wrong, hon? SHEILA: Question for you, Dyl, is everyone here? ADAM: Yes, we are. Why do you ask, Sheila? SHEILA: I have a feeling that Rhonda Whittenberg is outside our house. She was not invited. ALLEGRA: How could she have been outside? She's supposed to be in prison! JEFF: Someone said that she was let out for good behavior! ALLEN: Anyssa said nothing about that. SHEILA: I agree, and Dylan and I talk with her all the time. (Enter the housekeeper, she is distraught) DYLAN: Amelia, what's wrong? AMELIA (Dylan's family housekeeper): I don't mean to disturb you, sir, but someone is in the foyer and she will not leave. DYLAN: Did she give a name? AMELIA: No, she refused to give a name. DYLAN: Hang on, Amelia, I will be out. (Dylan steps out of the den, he is aghast! It IS Rhonda!) AMELIA: Who is it? DYLAN: It is who I feared it is. It's Rhonda. And she's gate crashed another of my parties! AMELIA: I am sorry, sir. DYLAN: It's not your fault, Amelia. Don't you worry about it. (Rhonda sneers. Dylan shoots her a deadly look.) Scene Two Background: Marshall City, Connecticut. Ben Whittenberg, a handsome and powerful businessman, is on his way to his car. He is checking over the moving van, to make sure all is well. MOVER: Everything all set up perfectly, Mr. Whittenberg? BEN: Yes, it is, thank you. MOVER: Why Boston? BEN: My sister, Allegra lives there. So does my mother. MOVER: Very nice. I hope it works well. BEN: I think so. MOVER: You sound like you are kind of dreading it too. BEN: Yeah, I guess I am too. My ex-wife also lives there. MOVER: Oh, that's right. You two hate one another, do you not? BEN: Yes, she and I despise one another. She ruined several lives, and she nearly ruined the lives of a family I know. The Minzells. MOVER: Oh yeah, I remember them. They lost their parents. BEN: Yes, they did. Rhonda had a hand in it, and drove the youngest, Jamie, into a breakdown. And to make matters worse, she lied to the people to force them to institutionalize him! MOVER: She seems like an evil woman. BEN: She was. She cheated on me mercilessly. MOVER: Whom did she cheat on you with? BEN: Everyone with a penis, it seemed. She ran around on me with absolutely everyone. You name it, she would cheat on me with that person. Allegra was right about her! She was the worst person I could have ever married up with. Mom had never really liked her either, but Mom hadn't ever really seen her in action, the way Allegra and I did. MOVER: Wow! That is terrible. BEN: It worked out, I divorced her backside. MOVER: Good for you, pal. You'll follow us behind the truck? BEN: Yes, I will. (Ben gets in his car while the mover gets in the moving truck, and they leave Marshall City for the last time.) Scene Three Background: Dylan's townhouse. Rhonda and Dylan are arguing. DYLAN: You were not invited here, Whittenberg, what the hell are you doing around here?! RHONDA: You cannot stifle my being where I want to be! DYLAN: You were NOT invited! Get out of my house! RHONDA: No! ADAM: Either you leave this house, or I will call the police! RHONDA: No! I am not leaving! Look at all the swell food, I am going to have me some! LIBBY: No, you won't! That is for guests and you aren't a guest! RHONDA: Shut up, you limey! (Libby burns with rage at Rhonda's insult.) SHEILA: Get out of here, RIGHT NOW! ALLEGRA: You heard them! Get the hell out of this house! RHONDA: You don't tell me what to do, Allegra! Of all people, you don't tell me what to do! ALLEGRA: I most certainly will! Dylan did NOT invite you! You crashed this party! RHONDA: And I will do it again! (Allegra's cell phone rings. It is her brother.) ALLEGRA: Ben! Thank God you are here. Where are you? BEN: Don't worry, sis. I am in Boston right now. I am at the new apartment on St. Botolph. Where are you? ALLEGRA: 6 Mount Vernon Street. It's in the Louisburg Square area of Beacon Hill. Rhonda is here, and making a mess of things. BEN: Don't worry, big sister. I am coming. Rhonda will be stunned. ALLEGRA: Thanks, Ben. BEN: Don't you worry. I am right outside. (Allegra disconnects the call, a smug smile on her face.) RHONDA: Who was that? ALLEGRA (smiling a Cheshire cat smile): I think you will be very surprised! (Dylan opens the door. It is BEN! Rhonda's face turns ashen!) RHONDA: What are you doing here?! BEN: You have some things to answer for, Rhonda. RHONDA: Go to hell! I am a welcomed guest. DYLAN: She is lying! She crashed the party! BEN: Don't you worry, Dyl. I'll fix her! (Ben grabs his ex-wife, and flings her out of the house.) RHONDA: Damn you! BEN: I told you, and so has Dylan. Get out of this house! RHONDA: What the hell are you doing here in this town?! BEN: It is very simple, ex-wife of mine! RHONDA: Well?! BEN: I am moving here! I got an opportunity to work at Harper Industries as an independent businessman and I am here for good now! (Rhonda is stunned!) RHONDA: You're out of your mind! DYLAN (glaring at Rhonda): No, he's not. I assure you, he has a job with my family's company! RHONDA (raging): First I lose my partnership; now my stupid ex has moved to town! What else can go on here?! (Allegra answers that question, by slapping her former in-law in the face) ALLEGRA: That is for hurting not just my family, but the Minzell family! NOW, we're even! Get the hell out of this house! (A furious Rhonda storms out of the house. Dylan has Ben come into the house to watch the game and enjoy some food.) BEN: Thanks, Allegra. ALLEGRA: That is what big sisters are for. DYLAN: Pull up a chair or a couch, and enjoy the game with us. BEN: Thanks, Dyl. DYLAN: You're welcome. (The group settles in and enjoys the party) Scene Four Background: Willow Street on Beacon Hill. It is late afternoon, the day after the Super Bowl. Even the snow was plowed enough so people could get around on Louisburg Square and Beacon Hill. Ben and Allegra stand outside of a gorgeous Cape Cod house. ALLEGRA: Mom will be thrilled. BEN: Yes, she will. (They are stunned to see two women talking.) ALLEGRA: Who is that? BEN: I don't know. There is another blond girl in there too. ALLEGRA: Wait a minute! I know her! That is Aunt Marge! BEN: Mom's sister, Marge? ALLEGRA: Yeah, Sheila told me about her. Mom and I talked after I moved here, and she told me about Marge and the others. The other girl in there is Jacqueline Haller, our second cousin. BEN: All right. What a family. ALLEGRA: Yeah. Mom's expecting us. (Allegra rang the bell. Their mother, Anne, opens the door.) ANNE: Allegra, Ben, come in. Welcome to my home. BEN: I love it, Mom. ALLEGRA: It's beautiful. (Anne smiles, as Marge and Jacqueline comes up) BEN: You're my Aunt Marge? MARGE: Yes, I am. And this is Jacqueline. Jacquie, this is your second cousin, Ben Whittenberg, and his sister, Allegra. JACQUELINE: Nice to meet you both. ALLEGRA: And you as well. MARGE: Sorry we cannot stay and chat more, Anne. Jacquie and I have to head to work. JACQUELINE: We work at WBOS. BEN: I know where that is, over by Massachusetts Avenue. MARGE: Yep. I'll see you later on. (Marge and Jacqueline leave. Anne smiles and gives her children a hug.) ANNE: I am so glad our family is together again. ALLEGRA: Except for Dad. ANNE: Your father is very happy now. He's over in France, and is living life large, as they say. BEN: We still have to deal with Rhonda. ANNE: Oh, her. I am not worried about her! She messes with us, then she will be destroyed. ALLEGRA: Yes, she will. ANNE: I have met some of the Harpers too. They are quite the family. ALLEGRA: They are one of the best. ANNE: Yes, they are. BEN: Something smells great. ANNE: I was about to have a lonely dinner, but I am glad I have you guys here. At least it will not be lonely any more. (The Whittenbergs sit down to have dinner. The scene fades.) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Catfight episodes